US
by kuncipintu
Summary: RE-PUBLISH! / [Sekuel OURS] / Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengucap kata cinta. / Donghae juga tidak pernah mengulangnya lagi sejak saat itu. / "Sial. Aku masih normal, tau." / content shounen-ai, boys love / possible typo(s) and miss typo(s) / RnR, please?


**Saya re-upload karena waktu itu sempat dihapus oleh FFn. Ugh, menjengkelkan ternyata. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Memang saya yang salah, mengepost fic yang tidak sesuai aturan. #pundung  
Tapi berhubung saya bandel, yasudah, ini saya publish lagi. Hihi. XD**

* * *

_**Fic ini ber-setting ketika Donghae—Eunhyuk sudah lulus SMA, dan melanjutkan kuliah. Seperti prekuel-nya, alur maju-mundur, walaupun flashback-nya tidak sebanyak di **__Ours__**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**H**ujan.

Eunhyuk memandangi beribu-ribu galon air yang berebutan tumpah ke bumi lewat jendela kaca besar di apartemennya. Beberapa menit sekali pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk termenung di sofa itu menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Eunhyuk selalu suka bau hujan—aroma tanah yang terguyur hujan, tepatnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Eunhyuk menyukai aroma basah yang dibawa hujan dan mendung. Yang pasti, setiap hujan turun—seperti saat ini, ada perasaan menenangkan yang membayang. Ada segelintir debar yang tidak nyaman di dada, Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa dan mengapa. Toh pemuda itu juga tidak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu.

"Hei." Sebuah suara lelaki bernada lembut sukses membuat Eunhyuk refleks menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Tentu saja, Eunhyuk tinggal sendiri di apartemennya dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang memiliki kuncinya—selain Eunhyuk sendiri dan orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar kota—ah, ada satu orang lagi.

"Berhenti melamun dengan tampang bodoh begitu, Bodoh."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat orang yang tadi sempat mengejutkannya.

"Brengsek. Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menyusup masuk ke apartemen orang lain hanya untuk mengatainya bodoh?"

"Hmmm… Tidak, sepertinya."

Eunhyuk mendengus pelan. Matanya menangkap bayangan cowok yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengibaskan rambutnya yang setengah basah—hal yang sama juga terjadi pada bagian atas jaket coklatnya. Ekor matanya terus melirik pemuda itu hingga si pemuda mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" balas Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau memelototiku dari tadi?"

"Aku hanya heran mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk se-aneh kau."

"Aku juga sebenarnya heran mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk dengan mata seburuk kau. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku kau bilang 'aneh'?"

Eunhyuk mendengus—lagi. Selalu begini. Kapan saja. Dimana saja. Selama bertahun-tahun sejak Eunhyuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu, setiap kali mereka bertemu yang keluar dari mulut keduanya hanyalah ejekan dan umpatan dan cibiran yang disertai dengan sedikit bumbu sarkasme. Itu sudah biasa.

Sudah biasa.

"Hyuk?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, memandang si pemuda lain.

"Apa?"

Mata mereka bertubrukan. Hening untuk waktu yang tidak dapat Eunhyuk hitung.

Dan Eunhyuk menunggu. Kata-kata apapun yang akan dikeluarkan oleh si pemuda.

Dan si pemuda cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya sebelum berkata pelan, "Ada apel, tidak?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, topik yang diangkat hanyalah buah kesukaan si pemuda.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. Toh tanpa ditanya pun, pemuda itu tahu kalau Eunhyuk selalu menyediakan apel di dalam lemari esnya—karena paksaan si pemuda tentu saja—mengingat betapa seringnya pemuda itu mampir ke apartemennya untuk sekedar mengganggu suasana atau menumpang makan.

Mata Eunhyuk melirik pemuda itu, mengikuti langkahnya yang beranjak dari sofa menuju ke lemari es, meraih sebuah apel dan sebotol jus apel dingin—yang Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa membelinya, pasti pemuda itu sendiri yang menaruhnya disana, entah sejak kapan—sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kau itu… benar-benar kecanduan apel, ya?" suara Eunhyuk memecah keheningan setelah sekian lama.

"Mungkin. Seperti kau dan susu _strawberry_-mu."

"Oh, aku tidak se-_addicted _kau."

"Yang benar saja."

"Memang benar."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu berdebat?"

"Kau. Secara tidak langsung."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi presiden, jadi untuk apa aku mengajakmu berdebat?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin jadi presiden. Jadi kau melakukannya karena kau sama sekali tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku dengan hal-hal tidak pentingmu."

"Kau yang tidak punya kerjaan."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku."

"Tidak ada yang akan percaya dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

"_Ya!_ Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Bukan karena marah, bukan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa marah pada pemuda di sampingnya ini. Ia hanya mencoba menjadi pihak yang mendominasi sebelum terintimidasi.

Walaupun hal itu tidak pernah berpengaruh pada seorang Lee Donghae—pemuda itu.

"Hm?" Donghae menggumam sedikit acuh sambil menenggak jus apelnya.

Eunhyuk meliriknya sedikit.

"Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu."

"Hn? Apa?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. Bingung karena sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dulu sewaktu tahun keempat sekolah dasar, eh, atau kelima, ya?"

Merasa tidak menerima respon positif dari lawan bicaranya, Eunhyuk melanjutkan.

"Waktu sekolah mengadakan acara _camping_. Dan apel-apel kesayanganmu itu tertinggal di rumah."

"Itu—," ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh Eunhyuk yang masih terus mengoceh.

"Aku ingat kau tidak mau keluar tenda sepanjang hari karena tidak ada satupun kakak pembina yang mau membelikanmu apel."

"Itu hanya—,"

"Dasar manja. Padahal 'kan kau tahu lokasi _camping _kita waktu itu lumayan jauh dari pemukiman. Kalau aku jadi pembinanya, aku juga tidak mau berjalan jauh-jauh hanya untuk membelikan apel untuk seorang murid cengeng sepertimu."

"Hei, ap—,"

"Kau juga ngambek tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada apel, 'kan? Tch. Manja."

"Hyuk—," Eunhyuk baru hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi ketika Donghae berseru : "Kalau kau potong lagi kata-kataku, kupenggal lehermu!"

Otomatis, bibir Eunhyuk terkatup rapat. Donghae tersenyum puas ketika melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Eunhyuk akan membuka mulutnya.

"…aku sebenarnya tidak ingat kejadian itu…," _What the—? _Jadi Eunhyuk selama ini mengoceh panjang lebar tentang hal yang bahkan tidak diingat dan dipahami oleh lawan bicaranya sendiri? "…jadi lebih baik kalau kau menghentikan ocehan tidak pentingmu itu."

Dan Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal—sedangkan Donghae hanya memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya dalam sebuah cengiran yang terlihat seperti seringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _camping_, bukannya kau yang merengek ingin pulang di hari pertama dan pada malamnya dengan seenak jidat kau menyelinap masuk ke tendaku karena ketakutan?"

"Hei! Tadi kau bilang tidak ingat soal _camping-camping -_an!" Eunhyuk protes disertai dengan rona merah padam yang mulai merambati telinganya.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat dari kegiatan _camping_, ya hanya wajah merengekmu yang menjijikkan itu."

"Brengsek."

"Hn." —dan Donghae kembali menenggak jus apelnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

**.**

* * *

**US**

**[sequel of 'OURS']**

_**Written by**_

**K**unc**i Pint**u

* * *

**.**

**H**ening.

Entah berapa menit berlalu sejak gumaman terakhir dari Donghae. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di luar apartemen. Donghae masih bermesraan dengan jus apelnya sembari membolak-balik halaman manga ninja-ninjaan yang sangat Eunhyuk sukai—_childish, _menurut Donghae, tapi Donghae juga tidak tahu mengapa ia malah mengambil manga itu dan mencoba membacanya.

Eunhyuk masih di tempatnya semula. Di samping Donghae yang mengacuhkannya.

Eunhyuk masih berada pada pose yang sama. Menatap hujan yang turun teratur dari balik jendela apartemennya. Bedanya, kali ini ada kerutan-kerutan yang muncul di dahinya.

Eunhyuk sedang berpikir keras saat ini. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian memalukan apa yang pernah dilakukan Donghae. Kemudian membeberkannya pada yang bersangkutan sehingga Donghae juga akan merasa malu yang dia rasakan tadi.

Istilah singkatnya, Eunhyuk ingin balas dendam.

Tapi setelah Eunhyuk pikir ulang, sepertinya hal itu tidak diperlukan. Toh Eunhyuk tidak mungkin membeberkannya ke publik—bisa dibunuh dia. Dan mungkin dampak malu yang dirasakannya sahabatnya hanya akan bertahan sebentar karena lelaki di sampingnya itu telah memutuskan urat malunya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu—menurut Eunhyuk. Jadi untuk apa Eunhyuk berusaha keras mencari kesalahan sahabatnya itu jika dampak yang dihasilkan tidak akan sebesar usahanya?

Harga diri.

Eunhyuk sudah dipermalukan dihadapan … err… sebenarnya hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini dan Eunhyuk bisa pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar fakta memalukan yang dibeber Donghae tadi.

Jadi Eunhyuk memilih menghentikan kerja otaknya, dan menyerah untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak akan berguna.

Setidaknya Eunhyuk berpikir begitu, hingga suara dari Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hyuk? Kau ingat, tidak? Sewaktu kita SMP dulu, kalau tidak salah kau pernah dihantam oleh seorang wanita sampai babak belur, 'kan?"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Eunhyuk ingat.

Rasanya jika perempuan mantan teman sekelasnya itu masih dapat ia ketahui keberadaannya, Eunhyuk ingin sekali menemuinya, mendampratnya, dan meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya atas hal yang sudah cewek itu lakukan pada Eunhyuk bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tunggu dulu.

Mengapa Eunhyuk jadi terdengar seperti gadis yang meminta pertanggung jawaban pacarnya, sih?

Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng pelan. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran melantur yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otaknya. Mungkin saja Donghae benar, otak Eunhyuk memang agak bermasalah.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingat? Padahal aku masih mengingat dengan jelas tampangmu ketika memakai seragam murid perempuan." Donghae menanggapi gelengan Eunhyuk—yang salah ia artikan—dengan kalimat yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di jamban terdekat.

Eunhyuk hanya menggeram dongkol ketika melihat Donghae tertawa tanpa suara di sampingnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**Y**__a_! Lee Hyukjae!" suara cempreng khas wanita puber bergema di sepanjang koridor sepi.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Eunhyuk mengangkat salah satu alisnya sebagai pengganti kata; "Ada apa, cerewet?"

"Selesaikan dulu piketmu, baru kau bisa pulang! Seenaknya sendiri."

"Aku sudah selesai piket."

"Tapi kelas masih kotor!" Siswi tadi masih ngotot. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya. Kesal. Teman sekelasnya yang satu ini memang senang merecokinya sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Sepertinya ia punya obsesi atau dendam tersendiri terhadap Eunhyuk hingga harus mengomentari, mengomeli, dan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk malu.

"Itu karena yang lain belum piket."

"Alasan. Kau memang suka mencari-cari alasan agar tidak disalahkan oleh orang lain."

"Maksudmu apa?" Cewek itu tidak tahu seberapa Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Kau itu pengecut. _Chicken_!"

"_YA_!"

Cewek itu terdiam sejenak. Kaget atas bentakan Eunhyuk.

"Lihat. Kau bahkan tidak punya _manner_ seperti cowok-cowok lainnya. Pantas saja tidak ada cewek yang mau denganmu." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, siswi tadi kembali memasang tampang menantang.

"Dan berarti cewek yang pernah memacariku adalah cewek tolol, begitu, 'kan?" Eunhyuk menyeringai. Menyindir dengan telak mantan pacarnya itu.

Siswi tadi mendesis dongkol.

"Kamu harusnya berterimakasih karena aku pernah mau kau jadikan pacar! Tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih pacar gay-mu itu!"

"Jaga mulutmu. Hanya karena kau perempuan, bukan berarti aku tidak akan memukulmu." Eunhyuk menggeram marah.

"Oh? Jadi kau ingin memukulku? Dasar banci. Hanya berani dengan perempuan ternyata, eh?"

"_YA_!" Eunhyuk membentak siswi itu sekali lagi.

Perempuan itu terdiam sambil memasang wajah dongkol yang sangat kentara. Jika Eunhyuk tidak sedang marah, mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi cewek di depannya—campuran antara marah, kesal, takut, jengkel, dan lain sebagainya.

"_Ya_! _Oppa_! Aku tahu semuanya! Kau memutuskanku karena kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Donghae, 'kan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia sekalian? Biar semua orang tahu kalau kalian berdua hanya pasangan gay menjijikkan yang tidak normal!"

PLAK.

Eunhyuk tidak sadar mengayunkan tangannya, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah melihat pipi siswi itu berubah kemerahan.

Perempuan di depannya hanya memegang pipinya sambil menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya, dan dengan suara yang jauh, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, gadis itu berteriak;

"DASAR BANCI!"

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia marah, tapi juga merasa bersalah.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kim Hyoyeon! Ada apa ini?!" dan seruan dari suara penuh wibawa terdengar di telinga keduanya—yang sebelumnya masih bertatapan sinis.

Dan Eunhyuk tidak sempat mendengar apa yang dikicaukan oleh siswi tadi pada Sooman_-seonsaengnim_. Yang Eunhyuk ingat, gurunya tersebut sudah menatap marah padanya dan ultimatum mutlak keluar dari mulut sang guru, tepat ditujukan untuknya.

"Hukuman atas tata kramamu terhadap wanita yang sangat rendah, besok gunakan seragam siswi. Dan jangan membantah!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**K**ekehan Donghae membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke kenyataan setelah larut dalam ingatannya tentang sejarah paling gelap di hidupnya tersebut.

"Ck. Berhenti tertawa, _babo_." Eunhyuk mendengus jengkel.

"Kau tidak tahu sih seberapa cantiknya wajahmu waktu itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Melihat cermin saja rasanya takut sekali." Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut, wajahnya hampir merah padam menahan rasa malu.

Dan tawa Donghae pecah lagi.

"Lagipula, kenapa sih kau pakai acara menamparnya segala?"

Pertanyaan dari Donghae tidak langsung Eunhyuk jawab. Pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya, menatapi air hujan yang masih setia turun di luar sana.

"Habisnya dia bilang aku gay." Eunhyuk menjawab lirih setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Dasar cewek kamseupay." Tambahnya lagi, dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Bahasamu kampungan banget." Donghae berkomentar. "Dia bilang kau gay? Dengan siapa? Denganku?"

Eunhyuk hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Untuk apa sih orang ini menanyakan hal itu?

"Hmm. Siapa lagi?"

"Haha. Tapi yang dia bilang 'kan memang benar." Donghae menjawab dengan nada bercanda.

Eunhyuk tertegun sesaat. Melirik pada sahabatnya yang masih memasang wajah geli. "Sialan. Aku masih normal, brengsek." —kalimat itu keluar tanpa nada dan tanpa ekspresi. Meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Eunhyuk, tanpa dihayati.

"Benarkah?" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk lewat sudut matanya.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

Dan Donghae terkekeh lagi. "Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, kalau begitu?" tanyanya masih dalam kekehan.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu di taman kota.

"Tch. Siapa yang menerimanya, sih? Aku 'kan hanya bilang kalau aku menyadari perasaanmu, bukan membalasnya."

"Tapi kalungnya kau terima, kok…,"

"Bukan berarti cintamu juga kuterima."

"Yasudah. Kembalikan sini kalungnya. Kalau tidak kau terima, 'kan, paling tidak bisa kujual lagi." Donghae menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aish—! Brengsek."

Donghae tertawa lagi. Menggoda kekasih—sepihak—nya ini memang kegiatan rutin yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

Dua tahun. Dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya sejak waktu itu.

Tapi toh, Eunhyuk masih tetap berada di sampingnya—bahkan memasuki universitas yang sama dengan Donghae—dengan dalih orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya kuliah di sana. Mereka masih dekat seperti saat dulu. Masih selalu berdua, bersama-sama seperti saat dulu.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali tatapan Donghae ke Eunhyuk yang menjadi sedikit (atau mungkin banyak) berbeda.

Jika dulu hanya ada lambaian tangan dan tinjuan di bahu ketika mereka berpisah sepulang sekolah, kali ini ada satu kecupan ringan di bibir ketika mereka selesai kuliah.

Jika dulu hanya ada apel dari Eunhyuk di tas Donghae dan susu _strawberry_ dari Donghae di tas Eunhyuk, kali ini ada baju Donghae di apartemen Eunhyuk dan sikat gigi Eunhyuk di apartemen Donghae.

Tidak banyak yang berubah.

Kegiatan _childish _yang sering mereka lakukan bersama masih ada—walau dengan frekuensi yang lebih sedikit. Tarik-ulur yang selalu menghiasi hubungan mereka sejak dulu juga masih ada—akan selalu ada.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengucap kata cinta. Donghae juga tidak pernah mengulanginya lagi sejak kali pertama dua tahun lalu.

Mereka juga tidak pernah, sekalipun, bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mungkin Eunhyuk benar, mereka memang bukan kekasih.

Tapi toh, asal Eunhyuk masih di samping Donghae dan Donghae tahu mereka berdua saling menyayangi—dan mencintai, mungkin—segalanya akan terasa sama.

Semuanya tetap akan sama.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Hei." Eunhyuk memanggil pemuda di sampingnya pelan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kekehannya hilang dan digantikan keheningan yang panjang.

Eunhyuk sadar jika pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu terdiam sejak Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membalas cinta si pemuda.

Tch. Menyusahkan.

Seharusnya pemuda itu sudah mengerti walau Eunhyuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Hae-_ya_. Aku hanya bercanda."

Eunhyuk merutuki nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang memelas dan memohon.

Seharusnya pemuda itu tidak marah. Hubungan mereka memang seperti ini, 'kan? Tarik-ulur tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hei. _I love you_. _You know that, right?_" Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"_I know~_" lirih suara dari Donghae terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Eunhyuk. Dan mungkin Eunhyuk salah lihat, tapi matanya sempat menangkap seulas seringai di bibir Donghae sebelum pemuda itu kembali menenggak jus apelnya.

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **Iya, ini gaje. Saya tahu. TwT' Fic ini gak bisa disebut sekuel, ya, 'kan? Sesungguhnya fic ini draft aslinya memang bukan untuk sekuel 'OURS', tapi entah mengapa di tengah jalan malah jadi menyimpang dari rencana awal.

Yang ingin saya jelaskan di sini adalah, walaupun Donghae sudah nyatain perasaannya ke Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk juga bilang kalau dia menyadari perasannya si Donghae, hubungan mereka berdua tetap gak berubah, gitu.

Ya tetap seperti kucing sama anjing, lah. XD Tetap sering berantem, masih sering adu-bacot, dan ejek-mengejek.

Dan Eunhyuk yang bilang kalau dia masih normal dan gak membalas cintanya Donghae, itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari tarik-ulur yang ada di hubungan Donghae—Eunhyuk ini. Jadi mereka masing-masing itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan yang satu lagi walaupun sebenarnya saling membutuhkan.

Bagaimana? Mengerti?

Enggak? Oke. Berarti memang bahasa saya aja yang membelit-belit. #headdesk

Oh, saya juga mau curhat, pemirsa.

Hyuuga Neji… Hiks… Sedih banget harus kehilangan karakter sekeren dan secakep dia. Huhuhu~ Mari do'akan supaya Kang Mas Neji tenang di alam sana ^^

_**Last, your concrit, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_

_[setidaknya beri tahu saya seberapa gaje-nya fic ini…] _


End file.
